Amor durmiente
by MigraineGirl
Summary: Alguien espía a noodle cuando duerme, noodle2D. Dejen sus comentarios! Por fin he vuelto y ya actualizé. woohoo!
1. Aproximandose a la habitación

* * *

Amor durmiente 

Hola yo soy Makurikeri, pero para los lectores soy Keri.

Este fic es una traducción de "sleeping love" obra de mi autora favorita Bee4ever. Es un Noodle/2D, que por cierto es mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste y manden muchos reviews.

Murdoc, Russel, 2D y Noodle pertenecen a Jamie Hewlett y de ninguna manera algún día serán mios (por desgracia), la historia es 100 sin fines de lucro.

Disfrutenla

* * *

Capítulo 1: Aproximándose a la habitación

**2-D POV**

Caminé por el pasillo y me dirigí a su habitación. Algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por mi cuello.

Me encontraba muy nervioso, lo que siento por ella lo he sentido desde el día en que salió de aquella caja de FedEx. En el momento en que la ví, supe que éramos almas gemelas. Ella es tan joven, tan enérgica, tan... hermosa. La amo, tengo que admitirlo. Probablemente nunca sea capaz de juntar el valor para decirle a Noodle acerca de lo que siento. Sé que ella no siente lo mismo.

Como sea, caminé por el oscuro pasillo a eso de las 12.00 am hasta que finalmente llegué a su puerta. La abrí lentamente, lo suficiente para poder pasar al otro lado. Las bisagras rechinaban, así que la abrí muy rápido, demasiado, Pude despertar a Noodle y olvidarme de mis planes de la noche.

Apenas entré, miré fijamente hacia Noodle, que seguía durmiendo, sin percatarse de mi prescencia, caminé de puntas hacia su cama y me senté junto a ella. La luz de luna entraba a su habitación y pude ver fácilmente su rostro. Perfecto. Pasé mis dedos por su sedoso cabello. Una sonrisa cruzó mi cara. Mi corazón latía dentro de mi pecho, me recosté junto a Noodle y la abracé, nunca la abrazo tan fuerte como para despertarla, sólo lo suficiente para sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al mío. De vez en cuando, presiono mis labios contra sus suaves y tibios labios, ella nunca se despierta (tiene sueño pesado supongo) Lo sé, me veo como un pervertido haciendo esto, pero yo haría cualquier cosa por amor. Y nunca he hecho algo "peor" que besarla.

Estaba mas nervioso de lo normal esa noche, no sé por qué. He hecho lo mismo cada noche entre semana desde hace un año mas o menos. Descanso los fines de semana así puedo tratar de dormir un poco, pero por más que lo intente, el insomnio tiene lo mejor de mi. Usualmente me voy a dormir a las 2:00am y me despierto a las 6:00am.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, pude sentir algo... diferente. Cuando lo hice ella puso su mano en mi mejilla, seguía dormida, pero ¿sabía que yo estaba ahí? No quise arriesgarme a que se despertara y me viera en su cama. Me levanté lentamente y camine de puntas rápido y en silencio hacia la puerta para regresar a mi habitación y pasar otra noche sin dormir.

El resto de la noche estuve pensando en qué hubiera pasado si se despertaba y me veía junto a ella. ¿Hubiera gritaddo y me hubiera dicho que me fuera o me hubiera invitado a quedarme? No quería pensar en algo más, Sólo cerré mis ojos y traté de atrapar el sueño.

* * *

Ese fue el capítulo 1 ¿les gustó? Déjenme sus comentarios.

Keri


	2. Se siente tan real

Amor durimiente

Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza pero a mi computadora le cayó un virus horrible y la tuvimnos en cuarentena, lo malo esque se me perdieron muchos archivos incluyendo amor durmiente.

A todos los que han leido los fan fics de gorillaz antes de que hubiera uno en español les digo que echen a volar su imaginación y escriban una buena historia porque hasta el momento solo ha escrito kakushi miko (gran escritora por cierto), los latinos no somos tan malos escribiendo.

Murdoc, Russel, 2D y Noodle Son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Jamie Hewlett y tal vez de Damon Albarn. Lo único que me pertenece son los 2 discos que tengo.

Sleeping love (amor durmiente) Es propiedad única y exclusivamente de Bee4ever, la presente traducción la hice con su autorización (vaya, un verso sin esfuerzo) la historia es 100 sin fines de lucro, lo único que recibo a cambio es el gusto de que no tendré que usar un diccionario cuando la lea.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Se siente tan real.

**Noodle POV**

No sé cómo o por qué está pasando pero lo hace. Cada noche entre semana, por tal vez 10 meses, he estado teniendo estos... sueños. Sin embargo no son sueños ordinarios. Sólo ocurren las noches entre semana, y se sienten tan... reales, quiero decir, se sienten como si él, en efecto, estuviera ahí abrazándome con sus largos y delgados brazos y besándome siempre tan suavemente. ¿Es posible que no sea un sueño? No, no puede ser. 2D jamás querría abrazarme. Probablemente él quiere estar con una chica de su edad.

Siempre he pensado que 2D es como mi hermano. El siempre me sonríe o me hace sonreir cuando me he sentido mal. Jugamos montones de video juegos juntos sólo conversando el uno con el otro. Jugamos fuera con la nieve en invierno, luego entramos para secarnos y tomar algo de chocolate caliente.

Eso es, estaba acostumbrada a verlo como un hermano, hasta que los sueños llegaron.

En estos sueños, he estado con 2D en una habitación o fuera de los estudios. He estado sentada en su regazo con él abrazándome y apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza. Tal vez el me susurra algo como, "No te preocupes amor, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti", o el dice "Te amo mi pequeña y dulce Noodle. Tu y yo somos el uno para el otro, estoy seguro" De vez en cuando el me besa en los labios. Se siente tan bien... Son solo besos suaves, pero son maravillosos.

En mi sueño mas reciente, estabamos afuera de los Kong Studios, mirando las lápidas que llenaban el paisaje. Sorprendentemente los zombies no estaban activos esa noche, pero, pienso que todo puede pasar en un sueño. Al principio ví cómo 2D grababa algo en un árbol cercano con un cuchillo. Caminé junto a él y lo leí, decía "2D + Noodle por siempre", estaba escrito dentro de un corazón. Nos sentamos bajo el árbol y nos abrazamos. El me besó en los labios y luego puso su barbilla en mi hombro, de pronto tuve la urgencia de poner mi mano en su mejilla, lo hice y antes supe que se había ido. Entonces todo el escenario cayó alrededor de mi. Me desperté en mi cama, mirando mi habitación, mi puerta estaba abierta ligeramente.

Me pregunto si el sueño era real o no, tengo que saberlo, no puedo vivir sin saber, cuando siento curiosidad por algo, tengo que averiguar la verdad. Eso es lo que voy a hacer. ¿Y qué si fuera real¿Qué le diría a mi amigo peliazul? No estoy segura de eso, pero tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Nacesito descubrir a mi "acosador secreto" si de verdad tengo uno.

* * *

Ya está¿les gustó? Dejen sus reviews, y de nuevo me disculpo por tardarme tanto.

Cambio y fuera: Makurikeri


	3. ¿Ella lo sabe?

Hooooolaaaaaa¿Quién soy yo¿Ya ni me recuerdan¿Tanto tiempo me fui?

Soy MAKURIKERI. Sé que muchos que se quedaron picados querrán retorcerme el pescuezo por desaparecer por tanto tiempo y no los culpo pero EN SERIO estuve impedida y les pido disculpas.

Aquí me tienen los que creyeron que no volvería y los que tuvieron fe en mí (ejem ejem ¿alguien?) bueno si es que hay algunos se los agradezco mucho.

No, no fingí mi muerte ni nada por el estilo si quieren saber o – qué me pasó vallan a mi profile.

Disclaimer: La presente historia es una traducción de Sleeping Love obra de Bee4ever quien me dejó traducirla. Además 2-D, Noodle, Murdoc y Russel Pertenecen a Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn (Tal vez a Emi, no lo sé) pero nadie me está pagando nada.

Eso es todo VOLVÍ!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Capítulo 3¿Ella lo sabe?

2-D P.O.V.

Luego de lo que pasó la otra noche, comencé a cambiar de opinión respecto a si debería ir de nuevo. ¡He hecho esto durante meses y ella no lo ha descubierto aún! O, por lo menos yo no _creo _que ella lo haya descubierto. ¡Pero necesito desesperadamente abrazarla! No puedo estar lejos de ella. Necesito a mi alma gemela cerca de mí. Me siento mejor cuando ella está cerca. No tengo elección. Necesito ir de nuevo. La amo.

La noche siguiente, caminé silenciosamente por el corredor y subí a su habitación. Estaba aún más nervioso esta vez. ¿Cómo no podía estarlo después de lo de la otra noche? Sin embargo de verdad necesitaba esto. Yo cedería todos mis analgésicos, mis teclados, mi carrera entera solo para poder estar con mi dulce e inocente Noodle. Su maravillosa belleza, su dulce personalidad son el oxígeno que respiro y el agua que bebo.

Abrí la puerta con sigilo, entré, y miré a la hermosa princesa. Estaba dormida con una sonrisa en su cara. Amo cuando sonríe, me muestra que está feliz. Me senté en la cama y besé a Noodle en la frente. Su sonrisa creció.

Luego le susurré "Sigue durmiendo mi angelito, mi amor, mi alma gemela. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Para besarte, para abrazarte, para decirte que eres hermosa, para…"

Ahí fue cuando, por primera vez en todos los mese que he hecho esto, que ella despertó. Me miró, frotándose los ojos tratando de hacer su visión menos borrosa. Me congelé, en mi cabeza estaba en pánico.

_¡Mierda! Ahora ella lo sabe._ Pensé. _¡He sido expuesto¿Qué dirá ahora?_

Bueno, ella no dijo lo que yo pensé que diría. Me miró y preguntó, "¿2-D, qué haces aquí¿Esto es otro sueño?

No supe qué quiso decir con _otro_ sueño, pero tomé ventaja del momento. Sonreí y dije, "Sí mi pequeña y dulce Noodle, esto es otro sueño."

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño y delgado cuerpo cuando ella me preguntó, "¿Porqué me buscas en estos sueños¿Cuál es el propósito?"

_¿Ella nos sueña¿Juntos¿Mi presencia ha estado creando estos sueños? Tal vez su mano llegó a mí en su sueño._

"Quería decirte que te amo" Contesté "Tu me haces sonreír y haces mis días más fáciles"

Tal vez fue un error decirle esto. Si alguna vez se enteraba de que esto no era un sueño, entonces mis sentimientos serían revelados y ella tal vez ya nunca me vería de la misma forma. Ella me miró con una expresión confusa en su cara.

"Amor, sólo recuesta tu pequeña cabeza y cierra los ojos."

Lo hizo y yo le tarareé una melodía en el oído y luego escuché un pequeño ronquido escaparse de su boca. Después de que volvió a dormirse, me fui y bajé a mi cuarto.

_¡Ella sueña conmigo!_ Pensé emocionado. _¡Ella sabe que estoy ahí y sin embargo no lo sabe¡Perfecto! Si alguna vez se vuelve a despertar¡le diré que es un sueño!_

Luego, me dije a mi mismo, _Espera¿Son sueños felices¿Qué tal si no? Tal vez en sus sueños ella me está gritando y diciéndome que soy un enfermo y pervertido._

No quería pensar en eso. Tenían que ser sueños felices. Ella no me gritó cuando despertó y le dije que era un sueño, sonrió cuando besé su cabeza. Cerré mis ojos y saqué los sueños de Noodle de mi mente hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Les gustó, no les gustó¿Me quieren felicitar¿Me van a reclamar por fingir mi muerte¿Me van a dar la bienvenida? Cualquier cosa que crean que sea una buena razón para mandar un review ¡No lo duden! Incluso si me quieren decir algunas verdades. 


	4. ¡Expuesto!

Hola, ya volví ¡lo logré ahora no me tardé tanto como la última vez! (¡fueron como dos años, no lo puedo creer!) Hurra! Hurra!

Ahora va la excusa: Este semestre tengo toneladas de tarea y no estoy exagerando así que muy probablemente me tarde en subir los capítulos que quedan. No se preocupen ya faltan muy pocos.

Saludos a todos los que han leído la historia, a los que dejaron reviews (que son los responsables de que actualice más rápido) y a los que no (todos hacemos eso en algún punto).

Disclaimer: Sleeping Love pertenece a Bee4Ever esta traduccion está autorizada por ella.

Gorillaz y sus personajes pertenecen a Damon Albarn, y más personas cuyo nombre ahora no recuerdo pero que quede claro que nadie me ha dado un centavo por hacer esto. Y espero que no lean en español.

* * *

Capítulo cuatro¡Expuesto!

Noodle P.O.V.

¡Finalmente lo atrapé¡El realmente ha estado espiandome! No creí una palabra de lo que dijo aceca de estar en un sueño. Yo sabía que estaba despierta, no me había dormido antes de que viniera. Sólo pretendí que dormía y que me depertaba soñolienta, son dos cosas en las que soy buena. Le pregunté si era otro sueño asi no lo sobresalté y no lo asusté. Quería que se quedara y averiguar porqué estaba haciendo esto. ¿En realidad siente eso por mi¿o solo estaba diciendo cosas¿por qué diría eso si no lo siente? Tal vez el sabe lo que yo siento y quiere hacerme sentir como si tuviera una oportunidad.

&&&

La mañana siguiente fuí a desayunar a la cocina, encontré a 2-D, estaba comiendo una pop tart y no pareció fijarse en mi. Me serví un tazón de cereal y el volteó. Sonrió ampliamente "Hola amor. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?"

El sabe como dormí, "desperté" a la mitad de su sesión de abrazos. No me molesté en decirle nada, sólo dije "Dormí bien"

"Bien ¿Tuviste sueños agradables?"

Fué como si leyera mi mente. Me encogí de hombros y contesté "Si, tuve buenos sueños anoche."

"¿En serio¿Y de qué trataban?"

El sabía que había soñado con el, sólo quería que lo admitiera. Supongo que no podía evitar la verdad. "Tu y yo" dije.

"¿En serio? dijo y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, "¿que hacíamos?"

"Sólo pasabamos el tiempo juntos" Era la verdad. No preguntó mas sólo continuó sonriendo y comiendo su pastel de tostadora. Comí mi cereal y volví a mi habitación.

&&&

Ahora el sabe sobre los sueños. Podría decirse que los dos hemos sido expuestos. Me pregunto si soñará conmigo los fines de semana. Nunca me "visita" los fines de semana. ¿Será porque quiere dormir y soñar conmigo? Si quiere abrazarme y soñar conmigo, puedo ayudarlo.

Decidi hacerlo. Me escabulliré de mi cuarto en la noche el finde semana. Necesitaré descansar todo lo que pueda durante la frenética semana y no quiero perderme los "sueños" de 2-D bañandome con su amor y atención. Bajaré silenciosamente a su cuarto y abriré lentamente la puerta. El estará en su cama.

Esa noche, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero me contuve justo a tiempo, cuando miré la cama me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando fijamente el techo. El seguía despierto. Esperé que se durmiera. Le tomó por lo menos cuatro horas, entonces entré. Me paré junto a su cuerpo durmiente, deseaba que no despertara mientras me sentaba en el colchón. Nunca lo toqué, solo lo miré, bueno, tal vez jugué con su cabello azul un poco pero no hice nada mas. En ocasiones incluso le canté suavemente. El decía cosas como "Oh Noodle, te amo demasiado" o "No pares de cantar. Amo tu melodiosa voz más que a nada, Murdoc debería hacerte la cantante principal". Me sonrojaba ante esto. El estaba soñando conmigo al mismo tiempo que yo soñaba con el.

Satisfecha conmigo misma, volví a mi habitación después de dos horas. Necesitaba dormir. en la mañana decidí que iba a interrogarlo de la misma forma que el lo había hecho conmigo. Ahora sabía por qué 2-D hacía esto. Era reconfortante estar cerca de la persona a la que amabas, y era divertido ocultárselo. Esperen, el hacía esto porque me amaba. ¡Sus murmullos lo comprueban¡Me ama¡De la misma forma que yo lo amo! Comencé a preguntarme si debería hacer el siguiente movimiento, esperaré hasta el interrogatorio de mañana para decidirlo.

* * *

Manden muchos reviews, motivenme y podrán leer el final más rápido ¿Esperarían otros dos años?

Soy mala sobornando.


End file.
